


She what now?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh, is that so?
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027977





	She what now?

Our story starts in Ron and Lavender Weasley's house. They're discussing the latest letter their daughter Victoria sent them from Hogwarts.

Lavender smiled. "She seems to be enjoying her classes and I'm glad she's found herself a nice enough boy."

Ron gasped. "She what now?"

Lavender asked, "Didn't you pick up on how much she mentioned that Ray fella in that letter?"

Ron said, "Yeah, but I just assumed they were friends."

Lavender smirked. "Do friends casually talk about how "charming" each other are that often?"

Ron muttered, "Okay, you have a point. But he's a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake."

Lavender shrugged. "And? As long as she's happy, I couldn't give two hoots about what house he's in."

Ron conceded, "Fine, I guess that I can give him the benefit of the doubt."


End file.
